


Inside the Bubble

by TheSmileILiveFor (MissCordayLewis)



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Furry, Multi, Other, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCordayLewis/pseuds/TheSmileILiveFor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's the Fleetwood Mac bubble, then there are the smaller bubbles the five of them belonged to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside the Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> So I suddenly had FM trans headcanon feelings and just had to write this fic. And also one furry.

The sickeningly cheerful voice of the pizza delivery employee rang on Chris’s ear. “Sir, that would be a total of $15.99. Can I have your name, please?”

Chris answered the person on the other side of the line with his name, address and phone number before hearing a confirmation that included the pepperoni and mushroom pizza he ordered and the $16 he needed to pay.

“Anything else I can help you with, sir?”

He replied back. “No, thank you.”

Chris hanged up when the pizza delivery employee said goodbye and breathed a sigh of relief and gratitude. For the first time in his four decades, he was finally called “sir”, just like he always wanted.

* * *

 

Lindsey observed herself in the mirror and checked her make-up. _“Damn, the eyeliner doesn’t match.”_

She took her eyeliner and re-applied it on her left eye before looking at herself again.

“Much better.”

She turned to her side and inspected her profile from her curly head of hair to the sparkly shoes on her feet. She’s having a great day and she’s gonna be fabulous when they go on stage.

A knock sounded on her dressing room. “Lindsey, we’re on in five.”

Lindsey fixed her jacket and walked out of the room.

* * *

 

They all attributed it to xir flair for fashion and drama. ‘Jolly Hockey Sticks’ Fleetwood in xir various costumes ranging from the renaissance man to the perky high school cheerleader.

Sometimes xe took to one side of xir closet. One full of various suits, shirts and jackets. Sometime xe would throw in a colourful scarf or a pair of bright shoes, just because. Other times, xe would get from the other side. One full of dresses, shawls and skirts.

Xe especially loved how free xe felt in them, but alas others say otherwise.

Most of the time, however, xe would mix and match all of them. Take some from one side, take another piece from another and put them all together. Just because.

_Different styles for different swings._

* * *

 

When those shawls get draped on and those sky-high pair of boots busted out, new characters are made. Stevie lived on these figments of the imagination with different lives and different personalities and different stories.

Everyone marveled about Stevie Nicks, the prime symbol of femininity, the strong woman who held her ground against the male-dominated rock ‘n’ roll scene. The female who kept up with the guys in the realm of drinking, drugs and debauchery; And even outdid them some of the time.

 _Woman._ Stevie shuddered upon hearing that word. God how much they hated it when they had to refer to themselves as such. Then again, _man_ didn't feel right either.

None of those terms felt right.

Stevie buried their head in their hands and cried themselves on their plush couch. No boots, no shawl, just Stevie.

Alone.

* * *

 

John dusted his prized collection ensuring that no dust gets left behind. Apart from his bass and his camera, this was the only other thing he couldn't live without.

He stepped back and admired his little shrine. Penguins to the left, penguins to the right, and that photo he took of a couple of them breeding in the London Zoo smack at the center.

Everyone knew how much he loved these flightless birds to the point of obsession. Some may think he’s nuts, but he doesn't care as long as the footy pyjamas don’t have any holes on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Trans headcanons:  
> Chris - trans guy (he/him/his)  
> Lindsey - trans girl (she/her/hers)  
> Mick - genderqueer (xe/xir/xirself)  
> Stevie - agender femme (they/them/their)  
> John - demiboy (he/him/his)


End file.
